This proposal is to continue the creation and utilization of a patient database, on approximately 2400 patients per year, for the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The patient population consists of in-house leukemia patients, patients enrolled in designated Oncology Units in six affiliated hospitals and cancer patients at Children's Orthopedic Hospital. Uniform data on all patients (the minimal data set), along with annual follow-up data, will continue to be pooled with that from other comprehensive cancer centers as part of the SAQC-CCPDS system. The minimal data will hopefully act as a springboard for collaborative research activities during this proposed project period. Data utilization objectives include the analysis of locally generated protocol studies, participation in and analysis of special studies on bone marrow transplant recipients, the production of interim accrual and survival reports to participating Oncology Units and the comparison of survival data on patients in the local SEER (Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results) and CCPDS databases.